A technique related to a stator equipped in a rotary machine such as a motor or an electric generator has been proposed. For example, a molded motor is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In this molded motor, a stator iron core and a coil end are sealed by a mold material. This molded motor has a division type bushing at a lead line outlet portion. The division type bushing forms a lead line through hole. The lead line through hole becomes a desired interference against the lead line outer diameter at the molding temperature in the bushing assembled state to prevent resin leakage from the outlet lead line portion during mold-molding.
A molded motor is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. In this molded motor, a stator is formed by winding a coil around an insulation layer. The insulation layer is formed by performing pre-molding to the steel sheet laminated stator iron core. In a surface of the output side of the stator, a wiring board composed of a doughnut shaped printed wiring board is provided. A lead line is extending from the wiring board. A bushing is provided to draw out the lead line to the outside. The wiring board, the stator and the bushing are integrally molded by a mold resin and a frame is formed. The bushing is an elastic body. The through hole in the bushing where the lead line passes through is formed to be larger than the diameter of the lead line. A protruding portion which presses the lead line is formed from the inner peripheral of the through hole. In Patent Literature 2, as another structure, a molded motor having a synthetic resin bushing is disclosed. In this bushing, a water proof member is attached to the outlet portion of the lead line which is located in the inner side portion of the frame. The water proof member is made of an elastic member such as rubber. A through hole is provided so as to pass through the bushing and the water proof member. The lead line is arranged in the through hole. The water proof member is attached to the inner portion of the bushing. Mold-molding is carried out after the bushing and the water proof member are attached.
In Patent Literature 3, a stator of a rotary electric machine is disclosed. In this stator, a lead line and a power line are electrically connected through an intermediate bus bar which enables stress absorption. At a connection portion of the lead line and the intermediate bus bar, the lead line and the intermediate bus bar are enclosed by a resin member in which the intermediate bus bar is inserted. A tip end of the lead line and a tip end of the intermediate bus bar are welded.